The Chi Chi Saga /Book 3; Two for the Road/
by hotaru anne
Summary: Years has passed since the beautiful goodbye and Chi Chi realizes that it's time for her to leave...the final story in the trilogy


You've been waiting for the ending of the trilogy. Here it is. Took me a while to download...been busy with my exams. well, have fun!!! ^^  
  
~*Two for the Road*~  
The Chi Chi Saga /Part 3/  
  
The sun had began to set into the horizon as an elder Son Chi Chi forced herself to remain attentive. The sky glistened pink and violet as the puffy clouds orbitted the glowing setting sun like it was the giver of life.   
It had been __ years since her beloved Goku had died and left their plane with the dragonballs, years since they said their goodbyes. Since then, she had waited for the day that she'd unite with her loved one. Wherever and whenever it may be.   
  
Her family and friends tried to keep her company throughout these hard years, but it was no use. Gohan and Videl had a son and were taking good care of Chi Chi's grandson, who was born two years after Goku's death. Trunks married Pan and the two of them were living happily with their jobs. Marron decided to go abroad, leaving her widowed mother, Juuhachigou, behind. Her father, Krillin, had passed away into another dimension a few years ago. All the Z Warriors had passed away as well, including Yamcha, Goku's dear old friend, who had kept her company through her days with his tales of when he, Bulma and Goku were still young, so long ago. Bulma took over her father's Capsule Corporation completely while Vegeta opened a martial arts school. Goten was now a full adult and was engaged to a cute girl while Bra was on a spree down with this guy in her designers class.   
  
Chi Chi spent her years returning to the martial arts, teaching young children who started at Goku's age and younger the art while on her free times, she flew Nimbus and taking care of her great grandchildren with Bulma and before, with Yamcha. Since Goku's death, Yamcha stayed with her, to keep ehr company, filling up the spaces where Goku wasn't there for till he too, decided it was time for him to go. Now Chi Chi felt completely alone.   
  
But lately, she felt her blood slowing its flow down, her breathing strange and her heart pumping slower. She knew her time was almost up and it was time to join her husband and all those she cared about in another dimension.   
  
"Grandma Chi Chi?"  
  
Chi Chi craned her head gently to see her granddaughter, Pan, stand a few feet away from the bench where she say. She smiled gently. "Yes, Pan?"   
  
"I wanted to check up on you."  
  
Chi Chi nodded. "Have a seat."  
  
Pan bowed down politely before she took a seat beside her only grandmother. She studied her grandmother's facecarefully; unlike usal times, she looked calm this time, at peace. Like--- "It's almost time, isn't it?"  
Chi Chi nodded slowly with ease.   
  
Suddenly, tears started to form in Pan's eyes. No, not now! her mind screamed. Then, she noticed that she was starting to cry. She breathed in huskily before stating as calmly as she could, "Maybe this isn't what you think it means."  
  
Her grandmother looked down at her granddaughter kindly. But her eyes showed something she never saw before; fear. "It is," she replied. "I can feel it in my blood, in my heart. The moment has come when I am to leave all my love ones behind."  
  
"No, Grandma!" Pan cried, attaching herself to her beloved grandmother whome she loved dearly, sobbing. "Don't leave us. Not now. We still need you."  
  
Chi Chi scoffed gently. "You grandfather told me years ago that Earth still needed me," she explained gently, like a teacher to a student. "I have done everything I could do. Taught you everything I know. Even helped you people save Earth from threats. This is your worls now. We, old-timers, it's time for us to go. Goku, Great Grandpa Ox, Piccolo, Chaozu, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha---they're all gone now. It's my turn to join therem now. Soon it'll be Bulma and Vegeta's turn. That's the way life is." She smiled sadly. "I only wish that you will reach your full potential and live to your fullest, in a world your grandfather died for..."  
  
"Will...Will I ever see you again?" Pan asked.   
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Pan!" Both of them turned to to see Trunks standing on their Capsule Corp car, his gray-blue hair blown by the wind, his eyes piercing like his father's ; a younger, freer version of the former-ruthless Saiyan warrior. "Pan, we're going to be late at your parents' house! And you know your mom..."  
  
"I'm coming!" Pan shouted back, before turning back to her grandmother. "Oh, grandmother. You've helped me so many times before. I---I..." She looked up and saw Trunks scowl his Vegeta-like scowl. This wasn't good. "Please tell grandfather hello for me." She got up and wiped her tears away. Chi Chi got up with her granddaughter before they embraced each other tightly.  
  
"Goodbye, grandmother," she sobbed.   
  
"Goodbye...Pan." She slowly let her go and watched her granddaughter walk up towards Trunks before hopping in and gunning the car. She looked back at her grandmother one last time before she swinged the car around and left her. Chi Chi sat back down and watched the sun go down. It was making her drowsy, and she closed her eyes---  
  
The forest. "You think that's enough firewood?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Scene shifted. "Goku, what are you doing?"  
  
"Um, washing my hair, hee hee."  
  
"Goku, I'm glad you're finally taking taking responsibility for yourself."  
  
"What is he doing?! And he forgot to pack some underwear!  
  
"I just wanna STRANGLE HIM!"  
  
Chi Chi stirred, her eyes adjusting to a light coming towards her.  
  
"Oh, Goku..."  
  
She opened her eyes to a bright silver light that made her eyes hurt. She squinted, desperately trying to focus on the light. Then she saw a figure that sat beside her on the bench, the sky now fading into a darker navy blue, the stars twinkling galaxies away. She then noticed immediately. "Goku?"  
  
"Yes, Chi Chi, I'm here." He had now fully materialized in front of her, not aged one bit, grinning his boyish grin he always posessed that stole her heart so long ago.   
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she embraced Goku, not caring whether her bones grinded due to stress of teaching younger kids the arts. "Oh, Goku! You don't know how long I've waited for you to come!" She then let him go and looked at her hands carefully. They weren't old and fraile as they were a few minutes ago, they were smooth again! She then placed her hands on her face. Smooth! "I'm---I'm young again---I---well, um---am I---dead?"  
  
He nodded silently, putting his hand on her face. Then, he kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
She sighed heavily. This was it---wasn't it? "Goku..."   
"Yes?" he asked gently.   
  
"There's one more thing I need to do."  
  
"Name it," he replied instantly.   
  
"I want to fly the Flying Nimbus, just one last time," she declared defiantly.   
  
"You got it." He took her hand and guided her to her feet. She looked up at the sky. So serene, so calm, so...eternal. She then took her hand away from Goku's for a moment before yelling in a loud voice, "Flying Nimbus, I summon you!"  
  
The yellow puffy cloud sped towards the couple, delighted that it would ride its masters one last time. Chi Chi instantly hopped on, grabbed Goku's hand and the two flew into the night sky.   
  
"Did you tell Gohan and Goten?" he asked.   
  
"No," she replied. "I don't want them worried about me on my last minute. I want them to remember me---us---the way we were."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who'll take care of Nimbus?" Goku asked.   
  
Chi Chi ordered Nimbus to descend. It was a petite-looking house within Capsule Corp Headquarters. They slowly skimmed towards the Master Bedroom Balcony, where inside, they could see a sleeping Trunks and Pan. Goku got off the Flying Nimbus and carried Chi Chi down, making her giggle.   
  
"I'll leave it to Pan," she announced.   
  
Goku nodded in approval, taking his wife's hand. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, Goku." She looked at Pan and then frowned. "Can I return again?"  
  
He saw the worry in her eyes and hated to say this. He didn't want to hurt her. Not now. Not ever. "No," he replied. "One journey ends and another begins. I'm sorry, Chi Chi, but we have to leave them all behind."  
  
She breathed in and out one last time. "I'm ready,' she said boldly, then smiled. A lifetime together, after death, sealed by this moment. She silently said goodbye to a world she had sworn to protect, to stand by to. She took Goku's hands as she and Goku disappeared into an aura of light, into eternity.   
  
  
Pan jumped up, wide awake. She turned to her digital watch and read that it was only five in the morning. Her intestines churned as her husband stirred in his sleep. Wake him up early in the morning and he'd be the next Vegeta ready to destroy the world.   
  
She felt weird.   
  
Then it occurred to her. Grandma Chi Chi was dead. She could feel a sudden lost in power level, a force that just left the world. Now, she felt naked without her grandparents' support completely.   
  
She looked out the balcony window. Why, what was that? She leaned over, squinting to see clearer. Why, of course! Her grandparents' Flying Nimbus!   
  
Pan slid off bed and opened the balcony window door open, careful not to wake up Trunks. She stepped out and leaned down to study the Flying Nimbus. With both Sons gone, it had no owner. In the wind, she could hear her grandmother's words; "I leave you the Flying Nimbus to you. I know you'll take care of it."  
  
"Don't worry, Grandma. I will."  
  
She was going to make them proud.   
  
~*End of Book 3*~  
~*End of the Chi Chi Saga*~  
How did you like the trilogy? The ending sorta went out the window in a sence but i hope you liked it! ^^ Please R&R! 


End file.
